Mine
by glitterlagoon
Summary: Kurt isn't too thrilled with the frequent appearances from Sebastian. He wants Blaine to remember who he belongs to, and he's going to make sure he won't forget it. One shot. Klaine. Smut. Slightly kinky, a little fluffy towards the end.


**Occurs straight after Sebastian leaves the Lima Bean in "Hold On To Sixteen". The result of my hungover boredom.**

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut, and Kurt instantly turned to face Blaine.<p>

"I can't stand that guy," he snapped. "He gives me the creeps."

"I know, he's so _irritating_," Blaine agreed.

"You can't find him that irritating," Kurt quipped. "If you talk to him online."

"I'm just being polite," Blaine insisted. "He's only just transferred and I feel sorry for him. He doesn't know anyone."

"He'll make friends soon enough. I'm pretty sure he has no issues with his confidence," Kurt muttered. "He's such an arrogant-"

"Want to go back to my house?" Blaine suggested quickly. He didn't want an argument right in the middle of the Lima Bean. All he needed was for Sebastian to see one of them storming out and knowing that he'd won.

Kurt sighed, keeping the annoyed, haughty expression on his face as he silently nodded. Blaine squeezed his hand, and together they got up to leave. They drove in silence, not even bothering to turn on the radio. Every now and then Blaine would snatch discreet glances at his boyfriend, who stared resolutely through the windscreen, barely blinking once. He wondered just how pissed Kurt was. It made him feel slightly jittery and nervous, and, if Blaine was completely honest with himself, as he watched the way the muscle in Kurt's jaw gave small, occasional twitches, he felt a little turned on.

They pulled up outside Blaine's house. "Are you hungry? I could make us something to eat," he offered.

"I don't feel like eating," Kurt said. As they walked up the path he kept his hands buried deep in his pockets, his tall frame casting rippling shadows on the grass. Blaine suddenly felt dwarfed by comparison.

They went inside, and as Kurt made to leave the hall Blaine reached out and grabbed his hand. "Kurt, listen to me. Please," he said. "I'm really sorry Sebastian is causing such a rift between us, but you need to see that it's not my fault. I don't encourage him. I can't stop him from appearing everywhere we go. All we have to do is keep giving him the cold shoulder, and eventually he'll get the picture. Just have a little faith baby, please."

Kurt sighed, but Blaine could tell a little of what he had said had sunk in.

"I love you," Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine sighed in relief. He smiled. "I love you too, more than Sebastian or anyone could ever imagine."

"Let's not talk about Sebastian anymore. Let's not talk about anything at all," Kurt proposed. Blaine nodded, and before he knew what was happening Kurt had lunged at him, pressing their lips furiously together.

Blaine gripped Kurt around the waist as they fell against the wall, sending the vase on the table beside them toppling to the ground. Luckily it appeared unscathed as it bounced off the wooden floor once and rolled on to the carpet in the living room. Blaine laughed against Kurt's lips.

"Let's go upstairs," Kurt announced. Blaine hastily nodded. They could barely stop their hands from pawing each other as they stumbled up the stairs. They reached the landing, and Kurt span Blaine fast so that he tripped backwards and banged his head on the door frame. However he barely had time to register the splitting pain coursing through him as Kurt began pressing kisses against his neck, his piano fingers fumbling over the buttons of Blaine's shirt.

They collapsed panting on to Blaine's bed. "What's brought all of this on?" he asked.

"I think you need reminding of a few things," Kurt said simply. He had managed to tear open Blaine's shirt, and was running his nose and teeth over Blaine's bare chest. Blaine gripped the sheets below him.

"Reminding of what?" he gasped.

Kurt paused to look up. His crystal blue eyes had darkened slightly. They were smouldering, and Blaine gulped as Kurt grinned devilishly. "That you are _mine_," Kurt replied.

"I'll always be yours," Blaine insisted after managing to kick start his heart in to action again.

"I know," Kurt said. The way he said made it clear that he was sure of nothing more in the world.

He was straddling Blaine, long legs locked on either side of his boyfriends body. Blaine was a lot more physically able than Kurt, but the grip he had on him made it hard to move. Not that Blaine wanted to escape anyway. There wasn't a place in the world he'd rather be. He reached up, helping Kurt to remove his shirt. As he did so, what their school friends had been speculating for days was proved to be true: on Kurt's neck and chest bloomed a vivid pattern of love bites and bruises. They stood out like Christmas lights on his snow white, delicate skin, but could easily be covered by a thick polo neck. It was easy, far too easy, to make such marks on Kurt's skin. Blaine's olive hue, however, was a more of a challenge. _Well, _thought Kurt, _bring it on._

He stretched out Blaine's arms over his head. As Blaine's fingers curled around the headboard, Kurt lightly drew his nails down his arms, over the trails of vein and the specks of freckle. Blaine let out a sound like a contented cat. He closed his eyes and felt Kurt's soft, wet lips trace swirling patterns against his throat. It wasn't long before patches of red began flourishing across Blaine's skin. Kurt smiled at his work proudly. His tongue flicked the sensitive spot beneath Blaine's ear, and Blaine could already feel himself growing hard.

"Oh fuck," Blaine choked. "Please Kurt, touch me. This is torture."

For him it was all going to be over far too easily, but Kurt was determined to make the moment last.

Kurt chuckled. "I love it when you cuss," he confessed. "I really shouldn't reward such language, but as you're desperate..."

Ever so slowly, he removed Blaine's belt, gently brushing the smooth leather across Blaine's face. At an excruciating pace Kurt began to pull down the zipper of Blaine's jeans. Blaine could feel the anticipation balling up in his chest. He felt as if he could explode from it. Kurt waited whilst Blaine hitched up his hips and wriggled out of his jeans. He placed a hand on the bulge beneath Blaine's boxers, drawing a teasing finger across it. They both felt as his cock twitched.

"How bad do you want this?" Kurt asked. His tone was almost conversational, so light and casual that it irked Blaine a little. Didn't Kurt understand how much this was killing him?

"If you remove my pants, I think you'll find out," Blaine muttered.

Kurt chuckled again. "Coming up with such witty comments at a time like this. You amaze me." He kissed the tip of Blaine's nose.

Finally he removed Blaine's boxers, and paused for a moment just to marvel at how well endowed his boyfriend was. Sebastian didn't know what he was missing - and Kurt was determined to make sure he never got to find out. He took Blaine's cock in his hand, lazily flicking his wrist in fluid movements. Blaine growled.

"Faster," he begged.

"What was that?" Kurt asked innocently. "What do you want me to do?"

"Faster. I want you to go faster," Blaine gasped.

Kurt gripped Blaine's cock hard, sliding his hand up and down so fast that it was a porcelain blur. Blaine hissed. Kurt could feel the heat begin to build up around his neck. He had intended to make Blaine suffer, but now even Kurt wasn't sure how long he could keep it up. He wanted to drop all of the procrastinating and bring them both in to climax as fast as he could.

To distract himself from this thought, he ran his tongue over Blaine's shaft. Delicately, and still working it with his hand, he sucked teasingly on the head of Blaine's cock. He dipped the tip of his tongue in to the slit, tasting the first few drips of pre-come. Kurt removed his hand, digging his nails in to the tender skin on the inside of Blaine's thighs as he bobbed his hand, moaning loudly, creating a rythym: five slow, hard sucks from bottom to top, and then one fast plunge, deep throating so that Blaine tossed his already throbbing head against the headboard. And repeat.

Blaine wrapped his fingers tightly in Kurt's hair, clenching Kurt's head so that it was diffucult for him to resume his routine. Then, just as Kurt was about to surface, Blaine felt it: the impossible to control wave of heat coursing through his stomach, speeding down, down, down, d-

Blaine pushed Kurt's face closer to him, so that Kurt almost choked as a sea of hot, salty come poured in to his mouth. Blaine gasped and released him. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just really needed that."

"Don't be sorry," Kurt said as he massaged the back of his neck, where he could still feel Blaine's hands burning in to him. "It was hot."

He sidled upwards, nuzzling their noses together and initiating a sweet kiss between the two of them. Blaine shivered as the taste of himself invaded his mouth. He never did like the taste.

"Are you ready for the grand finale?" Kurt asked suggestively.

"Yes. God yes," Blaine whispered. He wrapped a leg around Kurt's waist, his hand creeping blindly inside the open draw of his bedside table as he searched for a condom and some lube. Kurt pushed the hand away.

"Oh no," he said. "I want to go straight for it. Do you think you can handle that?"

Blaine gulped but nodded. He knew that this was all fitting in with the mood Kurt had set for them, the idea of him punishing Blaine and reminding him that they belonged to each other. Blaine also knew that Kurt would never purposely hurt him, and was sure that if he couldn't take it Kurt wouldn't force him to. Yet a little something inside of him had Blaine wishing that Kurt would ignore his cries of pain if they came.

Blaine watched as Kurt removed his own trousers. "What, not even a finger or two first?" he asked.

Kurt resumed his devilish smile. "When I said I want to go straight for it, I meant it," he explained. Blaine felt a tingle run up his spine.

Kurt ran a hand up the leg wrapped around his waist, tugging it more tightly around him. He stared down at his boyfriend, so vulnerable and powerless beneath him, and Blaine saw the quick flash of hesitation in Kurt's eyes. This wasn't how they usually went about things. Their love making was usually so sweet and sure, with lots of "Only if you want to"'s and "Tell me if it hurt"'s. Then something seemed to click inside of him, and Kurt flicked his hips, slamming in to Blaine in one movement. Blaine released a howl of pain and pleasure. He knew no matter how many times they did it this way in the future, it would never feel as good as it had then.

"I'll go steady," Kurt panted. True to his words, his next few thrusts were slow and gentle. Blaine began to relax, sinking in to the mattress. The burning sensation was fading and it was just him, him and Kurt. Nothing else was more perfect in the world.

As they rocked each other their fingers entwined. Kurt rested his sweating forehead against Blaine's own, and their lips brushed together. It was that little movement that brought them back down to Earth, to what they really were: two people who loved each other. They climaxed at the same time, their moans harmonising with each other, echoing hauntingly around the room. Kurt collapsed against Blaine's chest and closed his eyes as Blaine's arms wrapped securely around his wait and his swollen lips planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

"You don't need to worry, baby," Blaine said. "After that I'm all yours. I always was."

"Mine," Kurt agreed.

And he reached up to nip Blaine's earlobe.


End file.
